waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
No Direction Home
|season=2 |number=2 |image=File:No Direction Home title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 9, 1989 |teleplay=Nolan Powers |story=Thomas Baum |director=Mark Sobel |previous=The Second Wave |next=Doomsday }} "No Direction Home" is the second episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot After the destruction of the Cottage, the team finds a new base of operations to continue the fight against the Morthren. Synopsis Kincaid takes the others to his underground home, an abandoned military command point. The aliens also move their headquarters, accidentally abandoning an "engram" which Harrison and Kincaid find. Suzanne determines that it is a memory transfer device. It gives them a vision of Malzor and Mana, who likewise see them. Meanwhile, Father Tim is captured and cloned. He returns to his street mission where Ralph, a disturbed vagrant, instinctively senses Father Tim's "wrongness" and makes a scene which Kincaid sees on his monitor. Kincaid investigates and realizes the truth. Harrison and Suzanne take the engram to the mission, confronting the clone and his soldiers. They destroy the engram which, in turn, kills the clone. Notes *This episode includes clips from the episode The Second Wave. Quotes :Ardix: The god these humans worship is invisible. They can't see it. a Bible :Malzor: We also have a god. And it is not invisible. to the Eternal Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Angelo Rizacos as Father Tim *Peter Blais as Ralph *Denise Ferguson as Lady at Mission *Julian Richings as Ardix *Kevin Rushton as Ex-Biker Episode Crew *Directed by Mark Sobel *Teleplay by Nolan Powers *Story by Thomas Baum *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Joe Delia *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Film Editor - Steve Weslak *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Marlene Aarons - Makeup Artist *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mike Crain - Second Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *Jamie Paul Rock - First Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Greg Chown - Property Master *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Stunt Coordinator *Dennis Lundin - Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Christopher Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Bruce Macaulay - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress *Gina Mandelli-Rossi - Assistant Costume Designer Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Location Management *David Coombs - Location Manager Music Department *Music performed by Joe Delia *Ernie Savage - Music Mixer (uncredited) Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Kathryn Buck - Continuity Supervisor *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Jeremy Hole - Executive Story Consultant *Deborah Nathan - Story Editor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744043/ No Direction Home] at IMDb *Antithesis: No Direction Home (War of the Worlds 2×02) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes